


I Hate Them So Much Yet I Ship It So Hard

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Master Fu stressing over MariChat, for like, one whole paragraph.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	I Hate Them So Much Yet I Ship It So Hard

It was Mater Fu’s absolute nightmare when Marinette and Chat Noir were forced to be around each other together. He hated watching those two goofballs bond with each other as _Friends_. It was a literal shitshow in every form of the sense. They finally, FINALLY, talked to each other like normal human beings having a conversation, and they had NO IDEA and it was the absolute worst. It was almost his nOTP, had he not shipped them so hard. But there they sat, on the same rooftop, every night for the last week, teasing each other, throwing food at the other, calling them names, and who knows what else. He was trying to make her feel better about some boy at school, like he promised to. They were the cutest, they were in love, and they didn’t even know it. 


End file.
